Thank You
by Hardman 5509
Summary: Kurama saves Koto from a gang, and a great big adventure begins!


_Hardman Studios present…_

_The First Spirited Adventure…_

_Thank You_

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko, Hiei, and Me (Syl), where sitting at a good restaurant called the _Black Night _talking over a bowl of nice hot bowl of soup. Yusuke suddenly said,

"Say, where's Kurama? I haven't seen him since a month ago. Kuwabara, have you seen him?

"Nope."

"Botan?"

"Nada."

"Keiko?"

She nodded.

"Hie…"

"Doesn't it look like I know?"

"Geez! Just wondering. Syl?"

"Umm… Yes." Said I with sweat.

Everyone stared. Just stared at me. Finally, after 2 minutes, Yusuke spoke up.

"Spill the beans, Syl."

"Why?" I said stupidly.

"Because _this _said so." Pointing his fist.

"Jeez!" Fine. But, You can't tell anyone! Kurama will kill me if he found out I told you!"

"Just tell me!"

"ALL RIGHT!" He has been dating a demon…"

"Who?"

"She's a nice demon, just a tiny friend."

"Syl…"

"Not a fighter…"

"Syl?"

"Not that beautiful…"

"SYL!"

"It's Koto! Sheesh!"

"The referee during the Dark Tournament?"

"Yes, the fox. Here a story that Kurama told me…"

---------------------------------------------------------------- Flashback 

Kurama was walking home from lunch. If he didn't get home in a 15 minutes, his human mom will worry.

Like she didn't every time he fought with demons or went on long journeys or even come home with a bloody shirt. Besides, He had plenty of time to get home 3 blocks away.

'Relax Kurama, he thought, 'nothing is going to happen…'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kurama stopped. It was a girl screaming. It came from an alley just down the block. He run down and…

BANG! Kurama just had seconds to dodge a bullet. He looked down the alley and a bloody strangling fox. It's the referee of the Dark Tournament, Koto.

Secretly, he had a tiny crush on Koto when he first saw her. He started to like her even more when she tries to save him from being killed by Bakuken by calling a handoff (Shonen Jump U.S. #33). She was a mess. Her dress was looping. She a bloody mess. A part of her dress was red all over. Parts of her body were big cuts. Her legs were wobbling. She was riddled with bullets. Her assailants were 5 green fat demons with swords, guns, and brass knuckles. Kurama watched in horror as she was slashed, shot, and punched and kicked her until she fell to the ground. One of them (probably the leader) said,

"These will be the last words you will ever hear. We had big bettings on some of the teams. They lost to Team Yusuke. You're a friend to them, well; we can't kill any of them, so you will have too go. Good Bye." As he bought down the gun's barrel to her head, Kurama spring into action. He grabbed her and kicked the leader. He flew into the wall and got a really big bump (the leader, not Kurama) The other 4 looked with anger in there eyes as Kurama laid Koto down on his jacket.

"YYYOOOUUU WWWIIILLLLLL PPPAAAYYY!" said the demons as jumped at Kurama. Well, he had a rose and you will know what happened. Just as Koto fainted, she saw Kurama face.

Koto opened up her eyes. When she looked up, she a big fan; identical to hers. She sat up and looked around. It was her fan, and it was her apartment. She looked at her body. It was covered in bandages and her bloody shirt was nowhere. Only her stockings and pants were on. Her face was covered with small bandages, but only on her cheeks and one big one on her forehead. She saw Kurama standing in her kitchen, talking on his cell phone.

"Mom? Yes, I found a friend that is hurt badly… Yes. She going to be fine, I just need to stay at hers place for a while. 1-day tops. Yes. Bye, Mom."

He turned it off and saw Koto up.

"Hello. Feeling better, I see."

"Yes. Wh-h-h-a-at happened?"

"You're attacked by a gang of demons called the "The Goblin Force". I listened before they almost shot you in your head. They lost a lot of money betting on teams during the tournament. So, instead attacking us, they attacked a friend and supporter, you."

"M-m-m-e-e-e?" Kurama nodded.

"Well, I supposed something like this would happened. I revived threatening notes and guns-for-hire for about 6 months."

"After the tournament?"

"Yes. How did you find my place?"

"It was in your wallet."

"Hey, that's private prop…" Her voice trailed off as thought of something. She looked down.

"Did you…"

"Nope. It still on."

But she was in the bathroom/bedroom to check.

1 hour later…

After Koto got dressed into her home clothes and took some of the bandage off, Kurama was baking something in the kitchen. It smelled good.

"Hmm. Mrrow? What's baking?

"Oh, just some steak, Caesar's Salad, some French Rolls, and some…"

Koto was back in her room with a big smile.

"Woman, said Kurama. "Always in there rooms."

1 hour later…

Kurama had everything on the table.

"I hope you hungry Koto! It's ready!"

Koto opened the door.

Kurama eyes bugged out when he saw her. She was wearing a red dress, and her bow tie. The perfume smelled like roses and she was wearing makeup.

She was stunning. Kurama thought so.

"Ready to eat?"

"Sure. I didn't have lunch before I was attacked."

So after a big diner and some cheesecake, it was about 8:47 p.m. "Well, said Kurama,

"Time for you to go to bed. You need it."

"Wait. I have one question. I was shot about 16 times. How did you get them out?"

"I pulled them out. They weren't that deep. Amazing things those grapes vines. Good night, Koto."

"Good night, Kur-san. The couch is a bed."

She closed the door to her room

" Your welcome" said Kurama as he lay down.

**End of Flashback**

"That's the story. He told me about 5 weeks after their 1st date. He told me NOT to tell anyone. He is starting to like her more and more. He has been on about 12 dates with her."

"Wow. He has been on more dates than Kuwabara!" said Yusuke

"Hey! More than you, too!"

Both boys looked to kill each other in a death match, but Botan and Keiko restrained them.

"C'mon guys, let's go to Kurama's house. You can go talk to him."

----------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes later…

Since we didn't have a car, we walked the whole 11 blocks. I knocked.

"Hello? Oh, it's Kurama's friends!"

"Is Kurama here?"

"No, he on a date with a girl I don't know. He looks like he really likes her!"

Something struck me just now.

"Thank you, Mrs. Minamino. Good Bye."

When she closed the door, I huddled together everybody. "Listen, guys, I said,

"Kurama is starting to like Koto more and more right?"

"Yes."

"Later, he might even love her, right?"

"Right."

"He could marry her, right?"

"Syl, get to the point!"

"So, How is he going to tell all this to his mom?"

Everyone got it straight.

"Yikes. You're right. Kurama hasn't gone to far in her, has he?" said Yusuke.

"I don't know… look, there he is!"

Kurama was walking towards the house, dazed.

"Hi, Kurama!" said Yusuke.

"Yo, Kurama!" said Kuwabara.

"Hiya, Kurama!" said Botan

"Hello, Kurama!" said Keiko.

Hiei and me just waved.

Kurama ignored us. He walked dazing to the door. His mom said hi, he just said hi back and then closed the door.

"He got it bad, man. We better go talk to him."

So we knocked again.

"Mrs. Minamino? Since Kurama is home, we want to talk to him."

"Is it about his demon girlfriend? I already know."

Everyone all most screamed.

Yo-o-ou knew? Since when?"

"Since when he first met Hiei. He kept a journal and wrote every thing down. He has hidden in his room. It was opened one day and I read it. I knew the secret for 2 years now. He's hidden it, but, not in a good place I didn't know about. I know who's Koto and what she is!"

So we went up into Kurama's room. It was a green and red room, hence his favorite weapon. He had a bookcase in one corner and a desk in another. He had a big closet, and near it was a big bookshelf with a lot of junk and old toys. A medium size bed was near a widow, and top of it was Kurama, reading a book about war. (Love and War.)

"Hello, guys and gals. Sorry if didn't say hi earlier. Just distracted."

"About your girlfriend, Koto the fox-demon? She's one of your type." Said Kurama's mom.

"We know." We all said.

Kurama dropped the book. His arms went beside his bed.

"Mom, how?"

"You keep your journal in a bad place. Just tell me the whole story."

1 hour, 23 1/2 minutes, and 14 seconds later…

Kurama told the whole story. His mom, Botan and Keiko had a cup of coffee. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and I read the journal.

"Whoa. You've been to Acrdica 3 years ago when you're 13? That's a ruin down there! Did you…"

"Yes and no. I went there to rescue a family of fox- demons that were kidnapped by a pack of goblins. There leader is an archer who carries poison arrows and a magical golden bow that has to hit a target or the bow loses power. He never does. By the time I got there, the family was killed. But the daughter ran off before hand and lived. I fought the goblins and their leader. The leader kept trying to hit the girl with his arrows, but I stopped him. The leader was a blue and green lizard I managed to hit with my leaf blade after a while dodging arrows. He ran off. A dying gang member was going to tell me the girl's name so I can find a relative to take care of her, but the leader shot him in cold blood. The girl ran off before I can get her name.

"Wow. That's horrible."

I didn't say anything. Koto had a past that no one knew about. Here a family that was killed but there daughter survived. A pack of goblins… Something clicked in my mind.

"Kumara, How old was the girl?"

"Oh, about in adult hood, 23 tops. Why ask?"

I felt a shiver. Something bad happened. I knew where.

"C'mon! Koto in danger!"

Koto had recently moved into a house on Fire Demon Plane Street. When we got there, there was a mob of demons wearing green clothes were guarding the door.

"Syl, how did you know?" asked Yusuke

"Watch, and see my power is!"

I step down from the hill we were on.

"HEY! Goblin-butts! Over here!"

Goblins looked from the street to me, a waving 13-year-old boy in 8th grade.

One said,

"Look, human meat."

A second said,

"He just insulted us."

A third said,

"Get him."

They charged at me. Everyone on the hill started to worry. But when the goblins were about 1/2 away. I held out my fist and even a bigger one came!

"Sprit Fist!"

Now my arm had become a blue square with a blue ball!

"Sprit Punch!"

I shot forward and rammed into the goblins. 3 other goblins tried to jump me. I pointed my fist at them and said,

"Sprit Rocket!"

My fist flew out, sending the goblins flying. The other goblins got up and pulled out their guns. I saw these, and since my fist was gone, I pulled out a sword!

"Sprit Sword!"

The goblins fired as fast as their guns could. I pinwheel the sword as fast as I could. The bullets just bounced off and flew to the ground. Once the goblins ran out bullets, I dashed at them and slashed at them. They all fell to the ground. By now, the goblins I hit earlier came down and drew their swords. I had a little 1-on-3 battle. 2 fell after a while, but one stayed up, he jumped back to the other pack of goblins. I smiled, and drew back my sword. My left hand started to glow. When it was ready, I yelled,

"SPRIT SHOTGUN!"

I fired a big blue shot and it pretty much taken care of the rest.

"Kurama, I have been to Acrdica, it's crawling with demons.

Just right for practicing my Sprit moves."

Everyone had his or her mouth hanging. Everyone but Botan and Keiko went with me. As we entered, Yusuke asked,

"What the HELL was that?"

"That was the Sprit power. One out of 20 billion people in the world have it. It allows the user to create weapons out of pure energy. Like the sword. I can also create fists and boots and armor. It is truly a gift. But evil can use this power, but they can't disguise being good, because their power is red, unlike my blue. Sprit can also heal others, and tell the life force of others. I can also soar sprit thought out my body, making faster or stronger. Koto is in pain, so I figured out she in trouble. I **BARELY **have sixth sense, but I can tell who behind the door. It is a attack force just for us!"

We knocked down the door. The goblins attacked. I simply punched their lights out. Yusuke punched and kicked his way though. Hiei and Kuwabara slashed down enemies. Kurama whipped goblins' parts off there bodies. The whole gang didn't last a minute.

"Well, that was too easy." Said Kuwabara.

"Too easy."

Said a mysterious voice behind an other door. That certain door came crashing down. As the dust cleared, a gravely voice said,

"Heheheh… Remember me, Kurama?"

A big muscled goblin came crashing though the door. Kurama eyes went white.

"It's the leader from the night Koto was attacked!" he whispered to us just before a big fist crashed into his stomach. He went flying into a desk. I ran up to the goblin and slashed him with my sword.

"Sprit Tempo Slasher!"

I pulled off a thousand slashes at once. Once the slashes stopped, blue holes were on his body. He just smiled and said,

"Energy Release!"

The little holes became little balls and rocketed out. About half hit me and I fell down. Hiei rushed up and cut the goblin. But, once again, he smiled and punched him into a wall.

"Stop! Stop attacking and look at his body!"

Shouted Kurama.

His body was covered in a heavy armor! The attack he pulled off on me was a simple goblin trick! Goblins can fire off captured energy by simply wearing armor! (Besides breathing fires on rare occasions.) Kuwabara saw something and attacked. Kelvain (the goblin's name) blocked every hit. When Kelvain started to get a pattern, Kuwabara tricked and did an arc swing. This cutted the strings holding the armor and it fell down with a clang. Kelvain got angry and said,

"Why you little…PUNK!"

He hit Kuwabara with all his strength. Kuwabara was sent flying into a sofa. Just as that Kumara pulled out his leaf sword. Kelvain just barely had time to evade but got slashed. I got and said

"Sprit Hammer!"

I pulled out a hammer and knocked on Kelvian's head. The iron helmet stuck to him. I then said,

"Sprit Pole!"

A long pole with rounded ends appeared. I slammed the pole into his backside. So, Kelvian's face was a bleeding mess from the impacts from the floor. Kurama came in and said,

"Vine Wrap!"

This summoned a few vines and knocked Kelvain about until he was knocked out. Then he was wrapped up.

By now, Hiei and Kuwabara recovered and got up.

I was a bit bruised, but O.K.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the journey was easy. Just some sleeping goblins and unprepared demons-for-hire. After a while, we reached Koto's room. Two guards wearing heavy armor and carrying electro staffs. They barely lasted 30 seconds at the most. We opened the door.

"K-k-u-ur-r-am-a? Is that you?"

Koto was tied to her bed leg's posts and hovering a few inches off the bed. She was covered with cuts and bleeding like Dickens. Her dress was looping, showing lashes by whips. We freed her and covered her with some sheets. Kurama carried her down the stairs. Koto was half-awake, half-sleep. Kurama was worried. She might die! Who knows how long she has been cut. It could already infected! But their worst fears will be confirmed as soon they opened the door.

As soon as we came into the room with Kelvain, well, Kelvain wasn't there! All the vines were cut in half! Everyone but Kurama looked around. I sat down and thought. Then it hit me. Kelvain couldn't do that voice we heard! Someone is leading the goblins! I remembered the story about Acrdica. The leader was a lizard…

Koto eyes went white and small.

"Kurama! Look out!"

An arrow was flying towards us! I grabbed a chair and blocked the arrow.

"Good move. Too bad it's your last."

Said the same voice from earlier.

It was a guy in a cloak. He pulled it off. He was a gecko with a blue face with a green line down the middle. He had a quiver of arrows with him. He a belt of bombs and two daggers. But the most interesting thing about him was his eye. It was completely white with a jagged scar!

"Remember me, Kurama and Koto? I shouldn't kill you both back Acrdica. I want revenge for my eye!" Then both Kurama and Koto was surprised.

"It was you?"

Both were pointing at each other and their mouths were hanging.

"So, Who are you?" said Yusuke.

"I'm the leader the Goblin Force. I'm Masako. Muut. (Die)."

He sped behind Kurama and said,

"Dagger Vortex!"

He spun and stabbed his daggers at Kurama. Kurama barely had time to dodge. His shirt was ripped and he was bleeding. Hiei came and slashed. Masako seemed his body was cut in half. But as Hiei stopped, Masako said,

"Lance Lizard!"

Both of the daggers shot forward and hit Hiei hard. His body leaned back to avoid the slash! And then Masako shot forward at Yusuke, Kuwabara, and me. We dodged all. I attacked.

"Sprit Drill!"

I flew out at Masako, with a drill at my fists. Masako seemed to went to one side, dodging my attack. "Lizard Strike!" A rapid blow of daggers were flying at me! I had to do a side jump/roll just to get the shirt ripped! Once again, something struck me.

The arrows.

They were poisonous.

I'll die if I get hit!

I remember the chair from earlier. I grabbed it and flung it at Masako. He just bought his leg up and kicked it!

"Good job. Now die. **Serpent Spell Strike!**"

He launched him self with his two daggers in front of him, creating a flying tornado. I was caught in it!

"ARRGGHH!"

I was nearly cut in half! I was bleeding badly. Blue sparks started to run though my body, healing.

'Well, I thought. 'I'm not going to die, at the least.'

Kurama looked bad. He fought with Masako for a few minutes, but with out any success! Kurama was in a worse condition than me! Then Masako got angry because everyone was not dying! "Die! Die! Die forever!" He pulled out a crossbow and fired a arrow! But it didn't hit Kurama. Everyone gasped.

Koto was standing, with a arrow in her chest, bleeding.

"KOTO! NOO!" cried Kurama. Kurama grabbed the bleeding Koto (She was now bleeding to the mouth.). He pulled out the arrow. It still had a lot of poison on it to kill a dozen people.

"Kurama…I'm sorry…"

"Koto, you idiot! It's rather me that takes the arrow! Why?" he said crying.

"Well, well, well. Looks the lovebirds are having their last talk. A pity. Time to die once and for all!" But he got nowhere. Koto stood up and ran to him.

And she stabbed him with the arrow.

"This is for my family, bitch." She went even further.

"This for my friends. And this for Kurama!"

She went ALL the way though his body. But this still went wrong. Masako, using the last of his strength, he took out his daggers and stabbed in the same place where Koto was hit by the arrow.

"The deed is done. The family is now all dead. My mission is complete."

At the same time, they both fell on their backs. Kurama and I rushed over to start healing. Kurama found Masako was fully dead. No longer to joined in the living activities . He found a potion in his cloak. Anti-poison. Cool.

I woke up a headache. I remembered the last thing I did was giving Koto all my energy to live. I had bandages from his spell attack. Hurt like Dickens. I found all the gang including Kurama's mom in the living room. The gang was cleaning up the mess with help from the demon police, who were taking away the goblins and the body of Masako. Koto was on the couch, sleeping with a thousand bandages. Kurama was right next to her, feeling her forehead.

"So, what happened after I went to sleep?"

"Nothing important. The girls and Kurama's mom came in with the police and rounded up the goblins and Kelvain, who was hiding in a closet. Masako was inspected for a any clues leading any earlier crimes. He's officially dead." Said Yusuke.

"I'll be careful in the future, bub. There are many ways of coming back from dead." Said kill-joy-happy Hiei.

"Sheesh, Hiei, don't you ever can be happy? Look on the bright side! We're not dead!" I said.

"Shh! Koto is waking up!" said Kurama.

Koto's eyes opened a crack and she got up.

"Uhhh…Am I dead?" said a confused Koto.

"You're not dead, unless you've escaped hell and went heaven to see me, eh?" said a smiling Kurama.

Koto's eyes went dark and yelled angry,

"Kurama! Of the trouble I had to go though surviving two attacks, a bigger house to pay for, worrying friends and now a trashed house! I about to go angry…mrrow?"

Now this was shocking become cause! Kurama did something stupid! (Some people thought this stupid or cute, I was in between.)

He had kissed Koto on the lips!

No one moved for a few seconds. I was the first to recover.

"Way to go Kurama! You really do love her!" The others (not Hiei, of course.) cheered Kurama on. Kurama's mom said,

"Kurama, it's okay. She can be your girlfriend if you want." Then Koto spoke up.

"Kurama, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I…I…I really do like you…"

"Maybe even love?" said Kurama

"Yeah… getting closer (Koto had got up).

"Kurama?"

"Yeah?"

"I…love…you!" she finished as she bought Kurama to her face, pulling a kiss on his lips.

"Aww… aren't they cute?" said Botan.

"Hmm, you'll never see me having a girlfriend." Said Hiei

"Really? Then what the hell are those pictures of Botan in a bikini and underwear in your scrapbook for?" I spoke up.

After Hiei bugged out and Botan said "Eeep!", Botan's surprise went in to anger. Grabbing Hiei by the scuff of his neck and carrying him into a another room. Hiei say before he was going to beat to the pulp was,

"I'll get for that, four eyes!"

"Whatever, Three Eyes!" I replied.

**Epilogue**

"Well, I better get going, Hiei isn't too happy with me nor my mom for running off to fight goblins! See ya around guys! Call me when a another adventure pops up!" I said, grabbing my backpack.

"Wait Syl!" said Kurama. "Syl, thanks for everything. You saved Koto's life.

"Aw, it's for nothing. Later."

I walked off down the street, towards home.

Yusuke said, "What a kid. He can destroy a thousand goblins with his powers."

Kuwabara said "He probably got more tricks than that!"

Hiei said "Sure. But he's still got a lot more to learn. Powers like that could kill him."

Kurama said, "He a good kid. Who knows? A other adventure could pop up and we might his help.

That kid could be a start of something new."

**The End**

To be cont. in…

**Koto's Family**

Koto revels her family's past, from her parent's first meeting to the fateful meeting in Acrdica! Meanwhile, Koto's old friend Juri is married, but her husband has been kidnapped! Find out who's the husband!

Author's Notes:

I would like someone to make the dojinshi version of this book.

-Joe Hardman

The Sprit Adventures has new and old characters from Yu Yu Hakauso. Read all 60 adventures divided in 4 groups:

S.A.: 42 adventures(1st story)

Side: Takes place in between S.A. stories(8)

4 Years: Takes place 4 years after S.A.(4)

Movies: 6 big stories!

Bye!

-Hardman


End file.
